A pet or other animal may be placed in a wire crate at night or during transport by automobile or plane. The wire crate may have multiple sides, such as six sides. One or more of these sides may be cage-like and have a network of wires or rod-like elongate members. The door may have a network of wires or rod-like elongate members. The side of the wire crate having the door may have a network of wires or rod-like elongate members.
Some animals are adept at figuring out latches. For example, a latch that moves to an open position and remains at the open position is particularly easy for certain animals to decipher. A cage having such a latch offers little resistance to escape.